Grease Is The Word!
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: Forks Community Theater Club is putting on Grease! And once again, Edward messes up everything by trying to do the right thing. Can he fix it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Bella wasn't much on acting or anything that involved getting up in front of people, really. But she had to admit (even though she didn't want to) that Edward and Alice might be on to something. As long as she didn't have to participate in any way shape or form. She studies to flyer Edward had forced into her hands.

It read: **FORKS COMMUNITY THEATER PRESENTS: GREASE!**

**FIRST MEETING: TONIGHT! **

**TRYOUTS ARE REQUIRRED!**

"See," His eyes lit up, "it's not so bad." She arched her eyebrows at him.

"Do you know how many things could go wrong with this if I was involved with this at al? " She crossed her arms, determined not to give in to him. As if.

He laughed, " What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well," she said taking a deep breath,: I could fall and break something, trip and break something, make someone fall and break something, make someone trip and break something…" She paused to take another deep breath. He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shh, Bella! Would I ever let you do anyone of these thins to yourself or anyone else? The only exception would bee that disgusting excuse for a boy, Mike Newton. Feel free to make him break anything you want, anytime the thought pops into your pretty little head, I could even help, it would be all too easy." An evil glint came into his eyes.

She cleared her throat, pulling him from whatever images were going through his twisted mind. He smile sheepishly, "Sorry, my fault."

She thought that Mike Newton might have driven their earlier conversation out of his mind. No such luck.

He immediately started going again, " How bad could it be? You try out, don't make it, fine. You try out, make it, fabulous."

"What if I make it," she shuddered at the thought. " and you don't?"

"Oh, come on Bella! Who else could play Danny? He acted like he was offended.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Eric could probably give you a run for your money." She looked over towards him and he gave her an excited wave. She returned it half heartedly. She giggled when she heard Edward's low growl from beside her. He pushed her up against the lockers, nuzzling her neck. He was totally oblivious to the fact they were in a crowded hallway. She was not. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. He laughed in her ear.

"Bella, love, will you please try out with me? For me?" His eyes melted into hers and she gave up.

"Grease is the word." She mumbled, regretting it almost instantly. It was so unfair when he cheated. He kissed her, pushing her back further into the lockers. Then he pulled back and rushed her away from a very angry Mr. Berty (**A/N: I checked and that is the name of her English teacher.) **"NO PERSONAL CONTACT IN THE HALLWAYS!" Was the last thing she heard as Edward busted through the gym doors and swung her up into his arms.


	2. Lament for the jeans

**Okay people! I am home sick, and I am jacked up on cold pills. I have no idea where this story is going to end up, so just bear with me! Thanks for the reviews, I really loved them! **

Edward was driving, so naturally Bella was trying not to stare out the windows. His driving would probably always freak her out, even though she had been dealing with it for the past year or so. **(A/N: Ok, I am not exactly sure how long they have been together… but at the beginning of New Moon it says half a year, so I'm making it a year.)** It wasn't the fact that he wasn't good at it. Driving, like everything else, was natural for him. A drive that would have taken Bella and hour, took Edward 20 minutes, and that was if he was going slow. (Or slow for him, which was speeding for us normal folks.) Bella cringed when she thought about what Charlie would say if he ever saw Edward driving. He had been fairly calm since his last freak out about the motorcycles. That had been bad. She was going to try to never make him that mad again. EVER!

They had pulled into a parking lot, and it looked familiar to Bella. Of course it was familiar; it was the parking lot of the school she had been attending for the past year! Who knew the Forks Community Theater was actually the Forks Community High School Auditorium. But what could you expect from Forks? It was probably the only building big enough. Not only was she forced to spend 7 hours a day here 5 days a week, now she had to spend 3 extra hours here 3 times a week! But there was a bright side; she only had to spend those 3 hours here if she made it into the play, which she most definitely would not. This thought brightened her outlook quite a bit. She even cracked a smile. Edward grinned at her and squeezed her hand. She was glad that he could not read her mind. He probably thought that she was excited, and she was anything but. She couldn't disappoint him though, so she gave him a wider smile.

He smoothly parked her monster of a truck in between two little beat up Toyota's. She gaped, that spot definitely did not look big enough. If she had been driving, those cars would have been in the junk yard within the hour. He had even done it one handed, since he was still holding hers in his right hand. Sometimes he amazed her, well; she had to admit, most of the time. She knew that, for some unknown reason, she amazed him too. She had no reason why, but since her epiphany, **(A/N: If you have no clue what I am talking about, you should go read page 526-527 in New Moon. Which, random bit of info, is one of my favorite parts. I was sort of sick of Bella thinking she wasn't good enough for Edward.), **she realized that he really did experience all the things she went through with him. He too thought that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't deserve her… all of these things were ridiculous.

He switched off the truck and smoothly slid the keys in his pocket. He gracefully slid out of the truck and was instantly helping her down.

"Umm, excuse me; can I have my keys back? Since, you know, it is my truck. " He sighed and handed her the keys.

"Fine, but next time we are taking my car, you make me nervous when you drive. If I couldn't die, I would fear for my life." He smirked.

She glared. "I was driving for a whole year before I met you, sir."

"I don't know how you survived."

"I'm sorry that I don't have super fast reflexes like some people we know."

"It's not like you can help it." He grabbed her hand again and started towards the gym.

"Well, if someone would just hurry up and give me what I want, we wouldn't have to worry about my driving skills."

He stopped and turned to her. "Not now, Bella. Not today. Please?" Once again, he did the eye thing.

She groaned, "Fine, but you just wait till tomorrow mister."

He laughed, but the exasperated look he always got when they discussed this didn't leave his eyes. He opened the door for her and they were greeted by loud shouts of:

Alice: "Bella! Edward! Over here!"

Rosalie: "It's about time."

Emmett: "Yes, the entertainment has finally arrived." Bella blushed at this one. Edward gave her a quick kiss.

Jasper: "Are you sure these pants fit right, Alice?" He was wearing a pair of really tight jeans.

"Yes, honey! That's how they wore them in the fifties. Don't you remember?"

"Yes," he whispered under his breath," I do remember and I really don't remember anyone ever wearing these. Except for that one time Edward accidently threw his favorite pair of jeans in the washer and they shrunk." **(A/N: Did they have dryers in the fifties? Oh well, they do now.) **

Edward looked livid; apparently this was something that he had never intended Bella to know. "So I left them in the dryer a little too long. They still fit ok."

Alice snorted, "Even Rosalie thought they were too tight!" Rosalie shot her an evil look.

Bella laughed, "Do you still have them?"

"No! Esme made me throw them out." He looked really upset. "I really did like those jeans. They fit me really good."

"Passing over that young man's jeans, can we get started?" The director called from the stage.

If Edward could've blushed he would have. The rest of them were uncontrollably laughing, rolling around on the floor. I mean, they were seriously rolling on the floor. Emmett even somersaulted down the aisle.

Edward's eyebrows shot up, "Alright, Bella, you first."

That made her stop laughing pretty quick, "Umm, no, someone else."

"Wait, go on. Come up here." The director said. Bella hated him already. She stomped up the stairs and only fell once. She saw Edward's face, he didn't like that. But he smiled when the director handed her the script.

"Act 1, please." She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at Edward, he just smiled again.

She took a deep breath and started to read……

**Wow, I swear this was like 3 pages on Word, it looked really long. Guess not! Anyways, hope you like it. It's not really that good, but I'm setting up the story so it will get better! I swear on Edward's lost jeans!**


	3. catch me!

That had not gone well. Not well at all. And that was putting it lightly. A more accurate way to put it would be: a total and complete catastrophe. Bella had tripped, fell, forgotten her lines( which she didn't know was even possible, since she had a piece a paper with them wrote on it), stuttered, lost her voice, hurt various other actors, (coughcoughMIKEcoughcough), and to top it all off, ripped her favorite jeans. It was a bad day for jeans. She was close to tears-these were actually tears of sadness, not anger- and ran off the stage. She had only made it a tiny bit off the stairs when Edward was there.

"Shh, Bella, it wasn't that bad!" He was trying to comfort her. It hurt him almost as much as it hurt her. Maybe even more.

She just buried her head farther into his shoulder. He brushed her hair back and lifted her face up to meet his.

"No-one will even remember it by tomorrow. This will just be something we can laugh about." He smiled and looked so convincing that she had no choice but to believe him. She gave him a hesitant grin back. He took her hand and led her to the car.

Later that night, she totally and completely believed that tomorrow would just be a normal day. Or as normal as a day could be when you were surrounded by vampires. Was she in for a shock!

THE NEXT DAY!

Bella was rolled over on her side, dreaming a dream about Edward, as usual. All of the sudden she heard a loud BAM! Her eyes shot open. Instantly Edward was up from his place beside her. He was tense. Then he relaxed. She heard a musical laugh.

"Alice?" She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. What was Alice doing here?

"Bella! You have to get up now! Come on, come on!" She was jumping up and down.

Edward laughed. "Alice, what is up? What did you see?" He just stared at her for a second, then he smiled so huge it looked like it would fall off his face. He shook his head, "You can't be serious? Are you sure?"

She just nodded.

They looked over at her and they both said, "You have to get up, now." At exactly the same time.

30 MINUTES LATER!

They pulled into the parking lot, Bella still half asleep. She hadn't even taken a shower, which she wasn't too thrilled about. But Edward assured her she smelled just as fabulous as ever. She rolled her eyes. He was such a cheese ball sometimes, but she loved it.

She was pushed by Alice and dragged by Edward into the gym. They half ran to the call back sheets.

"Edward? What are you doing? Why are we here so early?" He just smiled again and pulled her up to him, pointing at the sign.

It read:

**GREASE! **

**FRENCHIE: JESSICA STANLEY **

**RIZZO: ALICE CULLEN **(Alice didn't at all look surprised to see this, but, hey, what did you expect? Her and her visions and everything)

**KENICKIE: JASPER HALE **

**DOODY: EMMETT (A/N: Yes, this is actually the characters name, I checked.) **

**DANNY: EDWARD CULLEN **(Who else did you expect?)

Bella shot a glance at Edward, who grinned back. "This is what you got me up at 5:30 for? I could of told you that!" He rolled his eyes.

"Bella! Look below that!"

Her eyes drifted back to the flyer. She found what had had Edward and Alice so excited.

**SANDY: BELLA SWAN **

Her eyes turned from bored to horrified. She glanced at Edward, feeling sick.

"You better catch me." He gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" He took a step towards her. Good thing too, because as soon as the words came out of his mouth, she fainted.

He lifted her into his arms. "Well," he said, " I think she took that rather well."

**Hello there you bunch of sexy beasts! LOL! Hope you like this chapter. I think Bella would make a good Sandy, except she has brown hair. And everyone knows Edward would make and EXCELLENT! Danny.**


	4. Playing Hard To Get

Bella was laying a soft couch, a blanket had been draped over her. She could feel the sun on her face, so she knew it must be sometime in the afternoon. She was fairly sure she should be at school. Then the past days horrible events had come rushing back to her. Horrified, she opened her eyes.

There was Edward, sitting at the end of the couch. Her legs were lying on top of him. She calmed down, and playfully nudged him with her foot. He grinned and slid over to lay on top of him, bracing himself with his legs so he wouldn't hurt her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose. It tickled her, and she giggled.

"So," he mumbled, his lips moving against her jaw. "You are feeling better?"

"No! Who in their right mind would make me Sandy?" She was mortified, but not nearly as much as she should be, because, hello! He _was_ touching her.

He was kissing her neck. "Maybe they found your clumsiness amusing and cute, like I do. Instead of sad and embarrassing, like you do."

"Thanks so much. So glad I can offer you entertainment." She pushed him off of her, and got up. She was heading for the door when he grabbed her, gently pulling her to him. So now, the positions were reversed, and _she_ was on top of _him_. He grinned, her favorite crooked grin.

"Oh come on, Bella! I know that you will be great." She didn't believe him at all. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. She sat up, so now she was sitting on his stomach. It didn't seem to bother him at all, in fact, he seemed pleased by it. She touched his hair, pulling a strand of it down to cover his eyes, and laughed as it bounced right back into place. Then she slid her hand down the side of his face. He reached up and tried to kiss her.

"Not so fast, funny boy." She pushed him back down, and he let her. She was playing hard to get.

"You know," she whispered. "You could just let me quit, it would be easier. I could help you learn your lines, then on opening night, I would be right there to watch you."

He reached up again, his hands on her hips. "You promised me Bella, remember?"

She sighed, she couldn't say no to him, she couldn't hurt him. "I know."

She would worry about it later. Because now, as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him, she was done playing hard to get. For now.

** (A/N: I know this is short and has nothing to do with the story hardly. But I felt the need for fluff.**


	5. If I was Invisible Then I could just

She had temporarily forgotten about her impending doom when her and Edward had been, ahem, otherwise occupied. **(A/N: Cough, cough, making out, cough cough. Sorry, had to do it.)** But bout five seconds after they were finished, enough time for her to catch her breath, she was back to freaking out. Maybe even worse than before, if that was possible; which knowing Bella, it most certainly was. The second time she started hyperventilating, Edward had had more than enough. He made her stop frantically rearranging his CD collection and made her sit down beside him.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you know how long it took me to arrange those?"

She stared at him. "Under a minute?"

"Well, ok, that's true. Darn my super vampire speed. But that is beside the point. You need to calm down and leave my precious CD's alone. You will be fine, once you get over this ridiculous stage fright." He stood up to put the rest of his CD's up. She helped, well, really she could only grab one by the time he had at least half of them up. But when she noticed his expression, she looked at it. Then she immediately started laughing.

"Edward Cullen! Why in the world do you have a Clay Aiken CD?"

He looked at his feet. "It's, umm, Alice's."

They could hear a loud scream. "Is not! Why don't you show Bella what you used to do before you found her?" He hurriedly shut the door and nervously laughed. "Silly Alice, always joking."

She didn't believe him. "Sure, ok, I'll make you a deal. I'll do this thing, but if I do, you have to show me what Alice is talking about."

He took a deep breath. "Deal."

"Deal!" She looked pleased with herself. She reached out for a handshake, to confirm things.

He laughed and pulled her to him. "Silly Bella. That's not how we do things around here."

She giggled and pulled him closer.

Downstairs, a loud chorus of "Oh no, not again!" could be heard from the 6 vampires trying to watch The Notebook.

**Yes, I know this is short. But my sister is yelling at me to let her check her Myspace, so I will definitely try to figure out what I want to happen next. I have a pretty good idea, and I should update tonight or tomorrow. **


	6. Dazzling the Dazzler

The next day at school all anyone could talk about was about how Bella Swan had gotten the part. The opinions ran from: "Good for her. I'll bet she does great!" to: "Gawd! Can you say horrible?"

The whole ordeal was much less horrific than Bella had imagined it. Edward had seen to that by screening people's thoughts; if he heard something he didn't like; one look from him was enough to make someone think twice about spewing out rude comments about his Bella. Having him there helped her a tremendous amount too. It was easier to face things when he was beside her. If he wasn't there, she didn't know how she'd do it. Then again, if he wasn't there, she seriously doubted she'd be anywhere near a stage.

They had their first rehearsal during lunch. The small amount of confidence she had built up came crashing down around her as soon as the director shoved a script in her hands and rushed her on the stage. The only things that kept her from bolting were: her deal with Edward, and the fact that he was out there waiting for her. She hesitantly stepped forward, took a deep breath, and began her lines. They were starting from the top.

"I'm going back to Australia! I may never see you again." She started out a bit weak, but grew stronger at Edward's encouraging smile. She blocked out everyone else and pretended it was just her and him.

"Don't talk that way, Sandy!" Edward was perfect; in Bella's opinion, he was even better thatn John Travolta. But she might be a little bias.

"But it's true! I just had the best summer of my life, and now I to go away. It isn't fair!" She sort of liked this. Her voice sounded close to tears, which the director said was perfect for the scene. Then as the script suggested, Edward took her face in his hands and kissed her. But, unlike the script suggested, it wasn't a short and loving kiss; it was a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay, great job you two!" The director called from his seat. He was completely ignored by both Edward and Bella.

"Great! That'll do!" He raised his voice. Again, no response from our two lovebirds, other than to continue just as they had been.

"HEY! GET A ROOM! GET SOMETHING! JUST GET OFF MY STAGE!" He was screaming now.

Bella and Edward finally pulled apart, gasping for air. They both flashed the director sheepish grins, then they walked off the stage, hand in hand. They headed towards the parking lot.

Edward looked at her. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled the most dazzling smile she could manage and said: "Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a bad idea."

Edward Cullen, looking thoroughly dazzled, could only grin and kiss her hand.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I now know how this story will go, so if you want more REVIEW!**


	7. Edward, you are a dirty dirty dog!

Bella had been getting better and better the past couple of weeks. She hadn't freaked out in over two, which must be some kind of record for her. What had first scared her now excited her. She couldn't wait for opening night. This, by the way, was three days away!

"Ms. Swan, would you mind running these papers to the office?" Mr. Varner asked her, pulling her from the lines she was trying to memorize. She had the script hidden under her desk. Edward grinned as she walked towards the front blushing. He chuckled quietly; she wasn't scared of evil vampires who wanted her to join them, werewolves, and now stages. But she was afraid to get up in front of the whole class even though in three days she would probably be up in front of the whole town of Forks. But it didn't seem to bother her when she was acting; she just tuned it all out. She was unbelievable!

As she walked towards the door she passed him. "What are you laughing at?" She tried to glare at him, but she ended up grinning.

"Nothing, Sweetheart." He followed her with his eyes till she closed the door behind her, then he turned around to face the clock, already counting the seconds until he could see her again.

Bella pulled her hood automatically as she stepped outside. She was not surprised to see that it was pouring. She just ducked her head and tried to avoid any major puddles. She tucked the papers in her jacket.

She finally reached the office. She quietly opened the door, where she saw Mrs. Cope. She had her back turned to her. She was on the phone, and she quickly caught the subject of the conversation.

"Oh, I know! Isn't that Isabella Swan a dear! She's doing so well, better than anyone would have thought in that play. I bet that director is glad he let that darling Edward Cullen convince him, well more like bribed really, into letting her have the part. The poor girl did horrible at tryouts!"

Bella felt the tears of anger (and sadness, she had to admit) well up in her eyes. She laid the papers on the desk and half ran out of the office. Mrs. Cope never even noticed a thing.

Bella slowly walked across campus, she felt awful. All this time she had thought that the director had picked her because he saw something in her, not something in the fact that her boyfriend was loaded. By the time she entered the building, class was over and Edward was at her locker; her books in his hands. The grin that had been on his face ever since he caught her scent coming at him fell off his face when he saw hers.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you so wet? What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Before she could even begin to comprehend the string of questions he had just spewed out, Alice was behind him. After a quick smack on the back of his head she had grabbed Bella and was rushing her off to lunch.

He read Alice's mind, and wished he hadn't. Her thoughts were: "Edward Cullen! I saw what you did and what just happened! How could you? How low can you get?" She was very angry with him.

He went to follow Bella, but she looked back at him and her expression stopped him. She was crying still, and she looked hurt. It almost brought him to his knees that had hurt much worse than Alice's smack. He had sworn to himself that he would never hurt her again, and look! He'd gone and done it! He would make it up to her somehow, no matter what!

**Aww, poor Bella! Tears for Bella! Wanna see what happens next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, AND YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU WANT! **


	8. POINTLESS AN!

**Hey this is not an update... so please don't kill me. But this is so important. My best best best best friends in the whole world (kate and kirra) just got the New Moon Special Edition thingy mabob. I am the one who has started the whole Twilight obsession at our school and i am so proud of them. Anyways, they called me and said that Edward died cuz Jake kills him. jake steals bella and edward comes to get her and he dies. so after a good 6 minutes of complete and total freaking out, i hung up on them 3 times. They called me and said LOL IT WAS JUST A F-IN JOKE WE WERE JUST MESSING! I FLIPPED! YOU DO NOT JOKE ABOUT EDWARD DYING. I know it would be really hard to kill him, but i forgot about that when they told me. SO just thought I would pass that on. Sorry if you thought this was an update. So fyi, do not ever say anything about Edward dying, jake dying, well that's ok, cuz i don't like him. BUT EDWARDALIVE FOREVER! **

**This is totally random and pointless but sorry. So just wanted to throw that out there. Oh ya there are tattoos and a poster in the special edition thing too. I am so gonna steal some from them.**


	9. ACTUAL CHAPTER!

**This is an actual chapter! Sorry about the randomness yesterday!!!!!!!!!! love to all of you awesome peoples!**

Edward was anxiously waiting on Bella; he was really sorry and very upset. She came in, her eyes on the floor. She didn't even glance at him; she just made her way to the director.

"Oh, hi, Bella. Listen, good job in the dance scene. You pulled it off really well. I'm really anxious for opening night." He patted her encouragingly on her shoulder. She never raised her eyes from the floor.

"Ya," she mumbled." About that, I don't think this whole acting thing is working for me, maybe you should just give the part to Lauren or someone." Her voice was faint and the director had to strain to hear her. But Edward caught every word.

He watched, horrified, as Bella slowly made her way back out the door.

The director, close to tears, called after her. "Well, if you're sure?" She just nodded yes and slammed the door. She had gotten about two feet from it when a cold hand grabbed her arm and gently pulled her around to face it.

"Bella! What did you just do?" He was almost yelling.

"I quit, Edward! And you can't bribe me, like you did the director, into coming back!" She _was _yelling.

"The only reason I bribed him was because I knew you would like it and I knew you would be great."

"Whatever, Edward. That doesn't make it right." She turned to walk away, but he was already in front of her. His eyes were pleading.

"Please, Bella, don't be angry with me. I honestly thought if you got the part, you would end up seeing that you were good at it. She just looked at him. Maybe he had a point.

"And you are good!" He went on. "The director wouldn't have kept you if you weren't, bribe or not." He brushed her now rain soaked hair back from her face. She remembered bake when they had just started dating, he had come to pick her up to play baseball in Emmett's Jeep. _"You smell so good in the rain,"_ he had groaned. Now she vaguely thought, "I wonder if I smell good now?" She knew she was close to giving in.

"Please, Bella! Forgive me?" He reached for her hand. She hesitated. Edward had never lied to he, except for that one time. But that was for what he had thought was for her own good. He also had a point. She did like acting, she was good at it, and it did make it happy. Or, she should say, happ_ier_. Because she was already very happy with Edward. She twined her hand with his. He beamed.

"I forgive you, Edward. But, there are two conditions."

He fake sighed, "Oh no! More conditions."

She laughed. "One: don't ever try to bribe someone to make me happy ever again. Two: Now you have to show me what you do when you listen to Clay Aiken twice."

"If that's what it takes to make you forgive me, I'll do it." He slid his arm around her waist and started back towards the door.

Suddenly, Bella looked up at him. "Do I smell good right now?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. "You always smell good to me, silly." He whispered in her ear.


	10. I don't care where you come from

The big day was tomorrow. Charlie thought that Bella was spending the night at Alice's and that Edward wouldn't be there, another one of Alice's evil plan. Bella was so excited, which made her hyper. Which made her jump around and scream and dance, which made Edward laugh at her, which made her mad, which made him have to dazzle her. Which fixed everything. Then she started dancing again, this time she made him join her. She must have been really excited/happy to shake around uncontrollably and not blush. They were somewhere in the middle of flopping around the room to "All The Same" By the SickPuppies. Edward did a fabulous emo boy impression. He flipped his hair, like Peter Parker in Spiderman 3. **_(A/N: I saw that movie; I love it when he goes all cocky Spiderman in the black. SO HOTT! And Topher Grace's character is named Edward, I thought that was ironic. Because he's all evil, and Edward is all not.) _** He jumped on his couch and aired guitared like no one has ever air guitared before. Bella jumped up beside him and had a hairbrush; she was using it as a mike. They looked at each other and sung their lungs out.

**_"I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
them clearly  
I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
to fix the twist in you  
you've shown me eventually  
what you'll do  
I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same  
Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden  
And I have the skill, yeah I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am  
I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's always the same  
Wrong or right  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same_**

In my life  
The compromise  
I close my eyes  
It's all the same

Go ahead say it you're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same" 

****

After about three rounds of this, they collapsed, both out of breath, but laughing. Bella rolled over on to her back and brushed his emo flipped hair out of his breathtaking eyes. He grinned and brushed her head banged hair out of her eyes.

"So," he said leaning up on one elbow," why didn't you tell me you could sing, before all of this?"

Her smile faded, "Because I can't sing, Edward."

He laughed and shook his head, "If you can't sing, then I can't drive."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then it's settled, I can't sing. Because I know for a fact that you can't drive."

He rolled closer towards her. "I can so drive."

"No, you drive crazy. It scares me."

"No, what scares you is that I go faster than 12 miles an hour, unlike that scrape pile you call a truck." He grinned.

She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, and then she hit him straight in the head with it. At first he just sat there, he was shocked. Then he rolled over on top of her and tickled her. Still sort of out of breath from the private concert, she immediately felt sharp pains in her ribs. "Ow, that hurts."

He immediately stopped and rolled off of her. She realized that he thought he had forgotten his strength and hurt her. "Edward, no. It was just because I was laughing so hard," his face relaxed."You were fine, believe me. You were just fine." He laughed and tucked a blanket around them.

"You should get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow. We'll have to get up early."

She laid there thinking. Suddenly a horrible realization hit her. "Why would we have to get up early? It's a Saturday and the play isn't until 7." She sat up. "Edward, what did you do?"

He faked innocence, "I didn't do anything, it was all Alice, I swear!"

She just groaned and lay back down. She would deal with this later. Only Alice would need to buy a whole new wardrobe for a play. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm coming with you, silly."

"Good, now you can share in the torture."

He did not look amused by that. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him.


	11. I LOVE MONSTER AND VAULT!

**Okay, the other day Lanii-Luvs-U reviewed this story, and said something about how she loved Monster, and I told her about how i loved vault. So she came up with the idea to mix them. and then came this.**

It seemed to Bella that she had just rolled over into Edward's chest and closed her eyes, when he kissed her jaw and mumbled. "Time to get up, sleepyhead!" She opened her eyes and suddenly remembered, thanks to a little help of the morning sun, that she was facing Edward's window. She hurriedly closed her now blinded eyes and snuggled back down into the covers on the couch. Edward sighed and pulled her onto his lap, or so she thought at the time. She felt him start to rock her back and forth and she smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder, still not opening her eyes. A few short seconds later, he stopped. She opened her mouth to protest, and she opened her eyes to glare at him. But instead of seeing Edward she saw 6 grinning vampires. She suddenly realized that she was at the kitchen table and Edward was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't even felt him put her down. He was such a spaz sometimes. Everyone was staring at her, like they were expecting something. "What are you guys staring at?" She snapped, she was still so tired.

Suddenly, a martini glass filled with green liquid popped in front of her face. She looked up and saw Edward. "It's a Vault and Monster cocktail. Alice saw that you'd like it. I don't know why though. It doesn't smell very good."

She raised one eyebrow. "What's with the glass?"

He smirked, "I thought it added a touch of class." She giggled and took a sip. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately chugged the rest.

Now all 7 vampires were staring at her again. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT? WHY AM I YELLING SO LOUD? IS THERE ANYMORE VAULT/ MONSTER? EDWARD! GET ME SOME MORE!" There was complete silence, she suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry, this is just really good. You know, it's an energy drink." Everyone started to laugh at her.

Edward grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on, you have to take a shower."

**okay, i know this sucks and is random, but i don't have enough time to write the next chapter. so here is a stupid little random bit! it sorta goes with the story**


	12. gag them and put them in the trunk

After Bella had taken a very quick shower, (quick because Bella was having some slight issues with hyperventilating; I mean she was in Edward's shower! He took showers in it too.), they rushed off to the mall. Eight very long hours later they had finally pulled Alice away from the mall, much to her dismay. And when I saw pull I mean she was literally pulled from the mall, as in Edward had one hand, and Jasper had the other. She kept screaming things like, "NO! Macy's was 25 off!" and "Now I will never know Victoria's Secret!" But all in all, it had been an interesting day.

Bella had found the cutest outfit to wear to the After Party (which, until very recently, aka five minutes before no one had thought to mention to Bella). It was a knee length skirt, come on people! Bella is still Bella, even with her new found confidence, with a shirt that read "Vampires Will Never Hurt You." She, Jasper, and Alice had thought this was flipping hilarious; Edward did not share their view. He kept muttering things like "uncalled for" and "immature". But secretly he loved it. They had also found something for Edward too, but it was a surprise for later.

When he asked Bella about it she would only giggle and say, "It's nothing, and remember, you owe me a Clay Aiken song tonight."

"Shoot, I thought you would have forgotten."

"I am human, and my memory may not be as good as yours, but when it comes to my boyfriend and embarrassing acts, it's all crystal clear." He tried to ignore her and backed his precious Volvo out of the jammed parking lot. They finally got out to the highway after being stuck behind some very old people who would not get out of the way (this was quickly solved by Bella doing some un-Bella like hand gestures towards them and threatening to get out of the car and "escort", **(A/N: cough, cough, gag them and put them in the trunk, cough, cough.)** them to the nearest nursing home.)

"Well, Bella, I guess that Vault/ Monster cocktail had a little kick to it." Alice pointed out conversationally. Bella, indeed still jacked up on it, laughed so hard it hurt to breath and she was soon in the floor board struggling for breath. Edward pulled over and looked into her eyes calmly telling her to get up, which, in my opinion did not help matters in the least. Because, one: he is leaned over trying to help Bella, while speeding down a very crowded highway, and two: now Bella is close to fainting she is so dizzy.

"Note to Self: No more Vault/ Monster for Bella." Jasper said under his breath in the backseat, Alice hearing this, doubled over and soon joined Bella in the floorboard, except she was in the back.

"Oh god! Not you too!" Edward and Jasper exclaimed in unison. The only way they could get Alice to stop was by saying that if she behaved, they would take her back to the mall after the evening's events. Bella, on the other hand, well, that took some work. They finally got her to quiet down when Edward said that if she didn't, he would tell everyone about what he liked to call the "Hawaiian Punch Incident." That shut her up pretty fast.

This took up most of their free time before they had to be at the school for their last rehearsal, so they had to go straight there. Alice and Bella rushed off to makeup while Edward and Jasper started applying the large amount of hair grease that was required for their part. That Danny Zuko hair didn't come naturally, folks!

Bella was starting to feel slightly nervous, which mixed with the before mentioned Vault/ Monster buzz, was making her freak out.

"Oh my god, Alice! I can't do this! I can't do this!" She began to breathe hard again and mysteriously pulled a paper bag out of her pocket, which she began to breathe in.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You can do this, and you will do this, or else!" She looked so menacing that Bella didn't dare fight it. After that though, she returned to her cool and normal self. The director yelled for them to take their places, and she walked out, smoothing her pink poodle skirt. She saw Edward, and gasped. He looked stunning, if that is the correct word to call a boy, I don't want to make him sound metro sexual. **(A/N: Woo and Hoo! Big Word! I am a flipping genius! Just call me Jimmy Neutron with a slightly smaller head!!) **He was wearing jeans, black boots, and sunglasses. He looked very much the part. She was wearing, besides her skirt, a letter jacket that Edward said had been his when he had lettered in track. Which was a huge coincidence. And those weirdo shoes that look like bowling shoes.

The curtain slowly went up, and she took a deep breath… and..

**CLIFFY! Bring on the hate reviews! LOL, please don't tho… I am leaving for camp tomorrow so I have stuff to do, and I wanted to update so you guys wouldn't forget, I promise when I get back on Saturday I will finally write a proper chapter! Lots of love! Hope u don't hate me to bad**


	13. Let the Play Begin! FINALLY!

**Okay! So here it is! It is finally starting. Everyone get up and do a happy dance! (Bow Chicka Chicka Wow Wow) Don't ask about that, inside joke.**

The bright lights that light up the stage made it hard for Bella to see the audience; she did however hear the applause. She liked it, and she wanted to hear more. She turned to Edward and started her lines. They flew through them, and she felt herself getting more and more relaxed as she went on. They started their first song.

Danny aka Edward: Summer lovin' had me a blast (He winked at Bella and she giggled.)

Sandy aka Bella: Summer lovin' happened so fast (She was amazed at how good she sounded; Edward grinned back at her, taking a deep breath, out of habit, to start his next line.) 

Danny aka Edward: I met a girl crazy for me (This part of the song, at least, is true! Bella smiled, thinking the same thing.)

Sandy aka Bella: Met a boy cute as can be (She had met a boy, but he was much more than cute.)

Danny aka Edward: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

Thunderbirds aka Jasper and Emmett: Tell me more, tell me more

Doody aka Emmett: Did you get very far? (That is so Emmett like.)

Pink Ladies aka Rosalie, Jessica, and Alice: Tell me more, tell me more

Marty aka Rosalie: Like does he have a car? (Bella could really imagine Rosalie actually saying this in a real conversation.)

Everyone  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

Danny aka Edward: She swam by me, she got a cramp. (He didn't think he had ever seen her swim, or wear a bathing suit, he would have to fix that.)

Sandy aka Bella: He ran by me, got my suit damp

Danny aka Edward: I saved her life, she nearly drowned (He had saved her life, but not from drowning, yet anyways.)

Sandy aka Bella: He showed off, splashing around

Both  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Pink Ladies aka Alice, Rosalie, and Jessica: Tell me more, tell me more

Frenchie aka Jessica: Was it love at first sight?(She was actually blushing more than Bella was, for once.)

Thunderbirds aka Jasper and Emmett: Tell me more, tell me more 

Kenickie aka Jasper: Did she put up a fight? (Bella couldn't ever imagine Jasper saying anything that even slightly resembled this.)

Everyone  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Danny aka Edward: Took her bowling in the arcade (He made a mental note to take Bella bowling as soon as the opportunity presented itself.)

Sandy aka Bella: We went strolling, drank lemonade

Danny aka Edward: We made out under the dock. (Bella nearly laughed out loud, which would have ruined the whole scene. Edward was much smoother with the words than Danny.)

Sandy aka Bella: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock. (That's not that late.)

Both  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Thunderbirds aka Jasper and Emmett: Tell me more, tell me more

Putzie aka Mike: But you don't gotta brag (He wasn't that good, that's why he has the smallest part.)

Pink Ladies aka Alice, Jessica, and Rosalie: Tell me more, tell me more

Rizzo aka Alice: Cos he sounds like a drag (Alice looked absolutely every bit the part. She had her hair done and her pink jacket on.)

Everyone  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

Sandy aka Bella: He got friendly, holding my hand

Danny aka Edward: While she got friendly down in the sand. (Bella thought that this would probably be very uncomfortable.)

Sandy aka Bella: He was sweet, just turned eighteen. (This made her slightly sad, Edward technically would never be eighteen.)

Danny aka Edward: Well she was good you know what I mean. (Like he would know, this made Bella grin again.)

Everyone  
Woah!

Both  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone  
woo, woo, woo

Pink Ladies aka Alice, Jessica, and Rosalie: Tell me more, tell me more

Jan aka Lauren: How much dough did he spend? (PUKE! I don't like her at all.)

Thunderbirds aka Jasper, Mike, and Emmett: Tell me more, tell me more

Sonny aka Tyler: Could she get me a friend? (Tyler is a dork.)

Sandy aka Bella: It turned colder - that's where it ends

Danny aka Edward: So I told her we'd still be friends

Sandy aka Bella: Then we made our true love vow

Danny aka Edward: Wonder what she's doing now

Both  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

Everyone  
Tell me more, tell me more!

The curtain fell down, and Edward rushed to her. He swung her up in her arms and spun her around.

"See! I knew you could do it!" He cheesed at her and he looked so amazing, she just had to kiss him. They got a little bit into it considering they had about 3 minutes to get ready and be back on stage for the next scene.

"Careful with the hair," Alice said and smacked Edward in the back of the head as she walked over to change her outfit.

Edward and Bella giggled and headed off to get ready for another act. Bella thought to herself. "That was pretty easy."


	14. the End!

The applause was close to ear drum busting level. Bella blushed and squeezed Edward's hand tighter, the play was over and they were introducing the cast. She noticed with a slight shock, that her applause was louder than Edward's. He didn't mind, it was her night after all. He pulled her from the stage and they headed toward the after party.

Later that night, as they were dancing to "Buy You a Drink" by T-Payne, Bella kissed Edward suddenly on the neck.

"What was that for?" He asked puzzled but glad.

"Thank you for making me do this."

"Well, you're welcome."

As he twirled her around and around, she thought to herself that she was really happy he had made her do this. She had found something she could do better than him, something that let her come out of her shell, and something she could have a future in.

"Remember that time you told me I could rule out a career as acting?"

He laughed, "I am severely eating my own words."

She laughed and whispered, "Suck on that, pretty boy!" Edward raised one eyebrow and pulled her up to him so he could kiss her for what could have been the one millionth time that night.

** yes yes, i know, it was short, it sucked, i suck, you hate me. But i wanted this to be done, because even though I really like it, I have no clue where to go and it was just sorta bugging me.**


End file.
